The new cherry variety ‘Tip Top’ originated as a chance seedling of unknown parentage. The seedling was found in a commercial ‘Sweetheart’ cherry (not patented) orchard planted in 2001 near Wenatchee, Wash. In 2005, it was observed that the seedling was markedly different from the surrounding trees. It was similar in appearance to a ‘Rainier’ cherry tree (not patented), but was distinguished from ‘Rainier’ by its sweeter, more crisp fruit and its early maturity. Additionally, fruit of the newly discovered plant was found to be resistant to bruising and browning. Trees were propagated from the seedling by budding onto ‘Mazzard’ rootstock near Wenatchee, Wash., to determine whether the desired characteristics of the chance seedling would carry through to asexually propagated progeny. It has been found that the distinguishing characteristics of the tree and fruit of the newly discovered variety are reproduced through asexual propagation and have remained stable through successive generations.
‘Tip Top’ is a new and distinct cherry tree notable for its sweet, crisp fruit, reduced tendency to bruise, non-browning flesh, and early maturity as compared to ‘Rainier’.